


Happy Hogan - The Idiot(Technologically)

by Silveralm



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: Happy films a video. Tony is napping. Tony does not know that Happy is filming a video.Happy is an evil genius.





	Happy Hogan - The Idiot(Technologically)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisUsernameTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsernameTaken/gifts).



[video starts up, a close up of someone’s shoes. There’s a loud ‘tap’, like someone angrily trying to press buttons on a phone screen. It makes the camera shake. 

‘Is it on? It’s on, isn’t it? Is it?’ Happy questions quietly. It is on. Why doesn’t he see the big red recording button?

The video jump cuts, now to looking at Happy, who stares awkwardly in the mirror. He checks his phone again and nods at himself, like a man hopelessly failing at pretending to be confident. 

He clears his throat and says, ‘Today -’

It jump cuts again, this time to a front-facing camera. Happy’s eyes - much too close - squint at the phone distrustingly. He still doesn’t know if it’s on. How doesn’t he know?

‘I’m just gonna do it,’ Happy says. He taps the phone again, possibly trying to turn on the camera. Luckily he misses because the camera remains on. 

The camera watches Happy’s face as he makes his way through Stark’s building. It’s at a really weird angle and uncomfortably close. He would almost look sinister, except he clearly keeps forgetting he’s being filmed and then glancing at his phone, surprised. 

To the great relief of everyone watching, it jump cuts after about twenty seconds. Spiderman squints at the phone, face lit up by the phone light. 

'It wasn’t even on, Happy,' Spiderman says, eyes flicking over to the man. He turns the camera around to look at Happy, who looks quite ruffled. Deadpool has his head hooked on Happy’s shoulder, humming loud enough for the phone to pick up. 

'... I hate filming,' Happy mutters. He shoves Deadpool off him. 'Did you at least get Tony?' 

'Oh, right!' Spiderman moves the phone so quickly he nearly drops it. The camera flips to front facing and Spiderman peers at it. 'It’s fine.'

Happy grunts. 

Wriggling, Spiderman moves over so he can get the right angle, then grins up at the camera. Next to him lies a very much asleep Tony Stark, mouth slightly open and soft snores resounding from him. His hair is a mess. 

'Iron Man, guys,' Spiderman says, much too happily. He jabs a thumb at Tony, but he doesn’t wake. 

Suddenly, Deadpool drops full force onto Tony’s chest and gets thrown off instantly. Tony wakes with a loud choking noise. 

'Fuck!' Spiderman cries and taps the phone rapidly before the video stops. There is no more footage.]

\------

 **Happy Hogan** @Hogan_Happy _5h_  
A day in the life of a Stark employee: [vid.attachment]

 **Iron Man** @TonyFuckingStark _5h_  
… this isn’t the video I asked you to upload.

 **A Baby Spider** @SpiderManFan _5h_  
Oh my god. This is incredible.

 **Iron Fan** @ironny99 _4h_  
Holy fuck, please give me more. That snoring was the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write what you said, then this happened. Hopefully it's still a little interesting. :D
> 
> (writing about Happy horribly messing up the video was very fun for me though. what an adorable idiot) 
> 
> <3


End file.
